


Petrichor

by Daylight_xX



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It Gets Better, Jisoo is vulnerable, Lisa is naive but a good girl, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, She is also harassed at work, Slow Burn, rain sucks at the beginning
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight_xX/pseuds/Daylight_xX
Summary: Jisoo, detesta la lluvia pero olvida su odio gracias a Lisa.Y eso es peligroso.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa





	Petrichor

—Llegas tarde, Jisoo —dijo mi Jefe, levantando la vista de su portátil, la cual pasó desde el suelo donde estaba parada hasta un poco más abajo del marco superior de la puerta tras de mi.

—Lo siento, había más tráfico de lo usual. No volverá a repetirse —anuncié caminando hasta su escritorio, donde deposité el mismo café estilo americano sin azúcar, ni crema, ni vida. El mismo de toda la vida.

—¿Sabes qué tendré que darte un escarmiento, no es así? —aseveró el hombre mientras recargaba toda su espalda en la silla giratoria.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, la sensación de náuseas se instaló en mi estómago de tan solo imaginar la sarta de cosas sucias que pasaban por su mente, todas conmigo como protagonista de la peor película porno del universo.

Mi jefe, no era un hombre feo, pero yo no era esa clase de mujer tampoco.

—Toda esa pila de documentos —apuntó a los papeles apilados de forma desastrosa en la esquina del escritorio de madera —. Son solicitudes y otras mierdas. Quiero que los organices por fecha y me des los más importantes a firmar antes de que acabe tu turno.

—Sí, señor —respondí sin una sola arruga de expresión en mi rostro.

Él, solo suspiró al ver mi falta de interés en general.

—Podrías ahorrarte todo esto si tan solo accedieras a nuestra oferta, que sigue en pie, déjame te digo —avisó con supuesta pena en su voz ante mi situación.

Preferiría organizar mil documentos antes que acceder a nada de lo que mi jefe me pidiera fuera del ámbito laboral.

—Tendrá todo listo antes del final de turno. Si me disculpa, señor —Y salí de la oficina de paredes grisáceas casi dando una arcada.

El edificio era igual de decadente. Empleados automáticos que solo se encendían con un poco de cafeína en su sistema, colores antiguos en los muros cero estimulantes pero ralentizantes. Sillas que hace años no se cambiaban con la forma de cientos de pares de nalgas tan desiguales entre sí que el cojín quedó plano

Mi cubículo no era tan diferente, solo que sobre mi escritorio había casi nada, solo lo indispensable. No tenía adornos que lo hicieran de mi propiedad como pequeñas figuras de mis gustos, no había plantas, post it, o libros, ni siquiera un marco con la foto del ser amado. Todo estaba vacío lejos de mi computadora, el teléfono para atender todas las llamadas de mi jefe y el trabajo que debía hacer durante el día.

Tal vez ese era un reflejo de mi interior: Solitario, con solo lo esencial para sobrevivir, sin una pizca de brillo u originalidad aunque antes del pecho me quería reventar un ramo de flores inspiradoras con aroma a creatividad. Ahora solo había un agujero en mis costillas que servía como vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue que jamás se podría recuperar.

Se pudiese decir ya en este punto, que mi exterior formaba parte de este mundo deshonesto. Yo aparentaba ser una mujer a la cual podrías leer como a la novela más sencilla, páginas de palabras comunes con tanta claridad que no había necesidad de conocer toda la historia para saber de qué trataba e incluso tendrías la seguridad de que no habría ninguna sorpresa.

Era bueno que la gente pensara así sobre mi, eso alejaba a los entrometidos, haciéndolos creer que por regresarles una sonrisa amable cuando les daba el buen día, tendrían una oportunidad de algo más.

Con toda la sinceridad que tenía, afirmaba que nadie pasaba de una cama de hotel ni llegaba al amanecer.

Los engañaba con palabras dulces carentes de sentimientos _"Te ves muy bien hoy, John ¿Haz hecho ejercicio?"_ eran cumplidos obligatorios si buscaba no hacerme de enemigos en la oficina, o en el mundo en general _"Juliet ¡Ese nuevo corte de pelo te queda espectacular!"_ halagos que no querían abandonar mis labios pero que debían. Aunque ni siquiera eran garantía para ponerme a salvo de las malas lenguas.

Sabía, claro que estaba consiente de que ellos eran igual conmigo, mintiendo en mi cara sobre aspectos que obviamente no admiraban. Pero así era la vida.

La gente se hacía de estímulos.

Un enorme círculo tóxico donde aunque aparentabas no buscarla, añorabas la aprobación de los que te rodeaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo terminé con ese concepto tan atroz.

—Jisoo —llamó una voz profunda, provocando que deslindara mi atención de las palabras en la pantalla frente a mis ojos —. Escuché que abrieron un nuevo restaurante justo a un par de cuadras.

La forma en la que él hablaba, era según esto, seductiva, atrevida, atractiva con esos aires de dobles intenciones que te llevarían al mejor sexo de toda tu vida con tan solo oír como oraciones tan simples eran pronunciadas en el tono más cálido jamás escuchado por los oídos femeninos. Yo no pensaba de esa forma.

—¿Me preguntaba si podríamos ir luego del trabajo? Yo invito —La forma tan impecable de su traje, la excelente manera de combinar los colores para hacerlo resaltar aún más, tal vez si lo hubiera conocido hacía unos años más atrás, hubiera caído directo en su red pero ahora ese ciertamente sería un milagro.

—Tan amable como siempre —respondí con una media sonrisa —. Pero me temo que tendré que declinarla esta vez, Taehyung. El jefe me dejó una eternidad de trabajo extra por llegar tarde.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo acompañado de esos ojos zarcos —, él no debería tratar a sus empleados así —aseguró al cruzarse de brazos y recargar parte de su peso en la esquina desierta de mi escritorio —. Algún día tomaré dirección de este lugar y todo será mejor.

Taehyung Kim, era el siguiente candidato al mando de la empresa cuando nuestro jefe actual, consiguiese hacer los tratos debidos con las compañías vecinas y así poderse cambiar a la sucursal en Los Ángeles.

Taehyung, aparte de ser otro hombre bastante insistente conmigo, era leal, trabajador, justo, modesto y amable, prácticamente si él en verdad cumpliese sus palabras, todos estaríamos profundamente agradecidos de que las cosas cambiasen al rededor, porque si alguien debería ser jefe sería él y solo él.

Aislando esos lamentables pero divertidos intentos que hacía para que saliéramos en calidad de otro titular, yo lo consideraba un amigo, no muy cercano, no muy grande, pero sí uno en el que podría confiar que me traería un americano helado de vez en cuando, si notaba que me quedaba a trabajar horas extras.

—Tengo que volver ahora pero, dime si necesitas cualquier cosa ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó modificando su entonación a una más íntima.

—Sin dudarlo —contesté animada con los ojos entrecerrados en lo que se supondría sería un gesto amigable.

Observé como el joven Taehyung, hacía su camino con ese andar suyo tan prepotente, regalando sonrisas a los trabajadores con los que hacía contacto visual. Su espalda ancha desapareció cuando dobló por el pasillo hacia la izquierda y entonces dejé salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Iba a ser un lunes tan ajetreado.

* * *

El truco de girar el bolígrafo en el dorso de la mano, era tan viejo como el libro, pero, una vez que lo aprendí en la escuela secundaria no dejé de hacerlo cada vez que me sumergía en mis pensamientos superficiales hacia temáticas ajenas a mi misma, como la prioridad en la que debería organizar las solicitudes, no solo porque así me lo pidieron, sino para que no hubiera ningún error que me mantuviera yendo a la oficina de mi jefe más veces de las que serían prudentemente necesarias.

Me levanté cruzando el mar de cubículos depresivos con la mínima cantidad de documentos entre mis brazos, sosteniéndolos con recelo como si alguien fuera a quitármelos y a arruinar mi esfuerzo.

La alfombra sucia bajo mis pies se sentía pegajosa entre más me acercaba a mi destino, casi podía asegurar que quería arrastrarme de regreso por la mala idea pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Sin embargo sucedió, toque tres veces la puerta, escuché su voz delgada, entré, le expliqué lo que había hecho durante el día, me regañó por no haberlo hecho como él esperaba, me dijo que eso tendría consecuencias, tragué en seco intentando no darle importancia, me advirtió que debía retirarme antes de que algo malo sucediera y así, salí apresurando mi paso lo más rápido que los tacones amarillos de aguja me permitiesen.

Solo era tomar mi bolsa, meter mi laptop al portafolio, coger mi teléfono celular, algunos otros papeles para finalizar en mi casa y sería libre (más o menos libre).

Al tomar el ascensor, pude escuchar unos murmullos de unas mujeres, se veían muy amigas por la cercanía que compartían al secretear entre toda la gente llenando el elevador, busqué concentrarme en algo más, como los desgastados botones de los 32 pisos, o los zapatos sin volear del anciano a un lado mío, incluso ver mi reflejo en las cromáticas puertas cerradas hubiera sido mejor que tener que poner mi atención en ese par de chicas y de escuchar, como se estaban quejando de mi aspecto porque _"No lo puedo creer ¡Parece que tiene un poco de celulitis en las piernas!"_ Bueno sí, bienvenida al mundo real, las mujeres teníamos celulitis. O con cosas como _"Dios mío ¿Era necesario que trajera así su cabello?"_ Lamenté entonces con falsedad que mi cabello naturalmente fuera un poco quebrado.

La mayor parte de mi existencia lidié con esa clase de despectivos comentarios sin embargo, nunca podría acostumbrarme a escucharlos. Dolía en menos medida como al principio pero seguía clavando cientos de espinas en mi desgastado cuerpo.

Nunca me gustó dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, odiaba la lasciva mirada que me daba el guardia de seguridad, así que opté por dejarlo a unas cuantas calles enfrente de un café rústico, conocía al dueño desde hacía años, cuando recién llegué desde mi lejano hogar a este lugar, trabajé en esa cafetería por lo que terminé haciéndome buena amiga del anciano así que no tenía problemas en dejar mi carro ahí toda mi jornada laboral.

El paisaje citadino en esta ciudad era precioso, siempre me encantó que tuviera esas vibras tranquilas entre todos los habitantes. Los autos manejaban con calma, casi parecían volar sobre el pavimento, las personas caminaban con prisa digna de un niño de primaria que llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases o por el contrario, con la calma de un padre que caminaba de regreso a su casa luego de dejarlo. En su mayoría la población era amable, respetuosa con lo menos.

Los rayos de mucho más allá de la media tarde azotaban contra cada pedazo de tierra disponible, calentando el ambiente más de lo esperado anunciando que la llegada de la primavera estaba más cerca de lo que imaginábamos. Eso significaba alergias pero también flores bonitas.

Un costo que a mi parecer, valía la pena.

Llegué con paciencia enfrente de la cafetería que tenía en la lona para cubrir las mesas del sol, escrito "Robert's" sonreí sin darme cuenta por la serie de recuerdos que azotaron mi memoria.

Todas las mesas de afuera estaban ocupadas por parejas, separadas por ventanales con divisiones cuadradas de madera que dejaban una leve vista del interior. Cuando se entraba luego de escuchar el ruido de la campana dorada anunciando la llegada, parecía que accedías a una casa de antigüedades por lo perfectamente bien acomodado que se encontraba todo, mesas redondas con cuatro o cinco asientos cada una, las rectangulares estaban en el medio para juntar a más personas, gabinetes de la misma madera que el resto de cosas con asientos verdes, en el centro estaba una barra ocupada por muchas personas solteras que no se hablaban entre si, del otro lado podías ubicar la puerta a la cocina, más al costado los baños y hasta el fondo del establecimiento había cuatro mesas de billar pulcramente servidas que abrían su servicio hasta las 17:01 P.M.

Había meseros ocupados yendo de un lado a otro con órdenes en sus libretas y expresiones serias intentando no olvidar el área que les correspondía servir. Los baristas en la barra eran hábiles, veloces con los utensilios dándote un gran placer visual al verlos maniobrar con maestría la maquinaria para luego servir el líquido con auténtica delicadeza. No creí que fuera necesario mencionar el exquisito aroma pero también era indispensable por lo que, el respirar un par de veces eras transportado a lugares que no sabías que existían.

Frente a mi, en un costado desocupado de la barra en forma de medio rectángulo, estaba el señor Robert Collingwood, el propietario de este lugar desde hacía aproximadamente unos 30 años y lo más cercano a una figura de autoridad a la que actualmente respetaba. Él era un hombre de piel muy morena, ascendencia afroamericana, bigote con canas así como el poco cabello que aún yacía en su cabeza. Una sonrisa eterna colgaba de sus labios, arrugas alrededor de los ojos de tanto achinarlos de felicidad, dientes completos y un poco amarillos por esa gran costumbre de fumar puros cubanos en su oficina. Vestimenta pasada de moda pero a él le sentaba excelente, siempre traía una bolchevique en su cabeza y un pañuelo en su camisa.

El señor Collingwood, estaba platicando animadamente con otra chica que jamás había visto por aquí. Se veía realmente emocionado por los aspavientos tan grandes que hacía, yo en verdad no quería interrumpirlos pero tenía que avisarle que ya había llegado a recoger mi auto e irme sin decirle era traer conmigo un remordimiento de conciencia terrible que obviamente quería evitar.

Así que me acerqué lentamente con la esperanza de que sus ojos cansados me vieran primero.

Y así fue.

—¡Jisoo, hija, que bueno verte ya! —exclamó el señor Collingwood, abriendo sus brazos para segundos después envolverme en ellos.

—Hoy la cafetería sí que está llena. Me alegra tanto verla así en días tan abundantes —dije realmente feliz con el hecho.

—Es un buen día en general. Déjame presentarte a alguien —comentó con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos que ocultaban algo más.

Ladeó su cabeza hacía donde antes estaba su cuerpo totalmente de frente, así que seguí el gesto para que mi respiración se cortara por unos segundos.

Esta chica que solo había visto de espaldas era mucho más maravillosa de frente.

Cabello castaño que le caía hasta los hombros, fleco esculpido sobre su frente, piel clara pero bronceada, era más alta que yo sin embargo no se notaba por los tacones que aún llevaba, ella vestía converse morados. Mejillas abultadas, labios definidos en una forma que no había visto antes, ojos redondos de color chocolate con canela, hipnotizantes, expresivos. La forma de su pequeña nariz era muy rara pero eso la hacía más encantadora despertando mi curiosidad de inmediato.

—Su nombre es... Oh, lo siento querida ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

—Lalisa Manoban —Ah, su voz. Su voz era delgada pero tan melodiosa a mis oídos.

Me sonrió comprobando que sus dientes estaban alienados. Tenía una brillante sonrisa he de decir.

—Y acaba de llegar a la ciudad hace un par de días —dijo Robert tomando el hombro de Lalisa —. Sin embargo se mudó al vecindario donde tú vives, con unos familiares —aclaró moviendo sus pobladas cejas.

—¿En serio? —interrogué atónita. El pueblo donde vivía no era uno muy concurrido por nadie. Quedaba a unos 30 minutos de la ciudad, y era muy calmado, muchos podrían denominarlo un "Lugar de viejitos"

—Sí, apenas terminamos la mudanza hoy en la mañana —Me respondió a mi directamente y podía jurar, que casi sentía como mis piernas seden ante la bella sensación de tener su atención.

No me preocupe en ese momento por encontrarle un porqué a mis reacciones puesto que intuía muy a lo lejos de formar un pensamiento, se debía al aura tan luminosa que tenía, de confianza y seguridad, como la de una celebridad. Era inevitable entonces no sentirme asombrada.

—Jisoo Kim. Me llamó Jisoo Kim —dije dos veces para asegurarme de que me hubiera escuchado bien y no fallara en recordarlo —. Es inusual que alguien quiera vivir por voluntad propia en ese pueblo. Aunque bueno, teniendo familia no piensas mucho en ello —comenté echando mis hombros para atrás en un intento de parecer más relajada.

—Bueno chicas ya que se conocen, este viejo tiene que hacerse cargo del local —anunció el señor Collingwood, señalándose a sí mismo con su dedo índice —. Si necesitan cualquier cosa déjenselo saber a los empleados.

—Será un placer Robert, gracias —contestó Lalisa, por las dos.

—No tengas miedo —susurró el señor Collingwood en mi oído antes de desaparecer entre las mesas.

No tenía idea de a que se refería con tal declaración. Tal vez al hecho de que no tenía muchas amistades a pesar de mis largos años concurriendo la ciudad.

—Donde vivía antes —dijo Lalisa, pasando su cuerpo para recargar uno de sus codos en la barra —, era muy escandaloso y me abrumé de tanta gente tan acelerada.

Parecía que estaba compartiendo un dato íntimo que no tendría porque decírmelo, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo y no iba a fallar en captar cada detalle de su explicación así que imité su acción.

—Creo que haz venido al lugar indicado entonces —dije sin indagar más acerca del pasado de esta hermosa chica. No quería que se sintiera incómoda —. Algo parecido me sucedió pero hace más tiempo —comenté en necesidad de igualar la cantidad de información que intercambiábamos.

—Entonces entiendes de lo que estoy hablando —dijo con una sonrisa que volvió a dejar sin aire a mis pulmones —. Actualmente, me gusta mucho el pueblo. Tal vez las personas no lo noten al principio pero tiene un montón de lugares a los cuales ir.

—Así que ya te diste un tour al rededor ¿Eh?

—Fue lo primer que hice cuando todas las cajas estuvieron dentro de la casa. Aunque no alcancé a verlo todo—reveló emocionada, cuál niña pequeña conversando de sus juguetes favoritos.

La plática se extendió más de lo que ambas esperábamos. Le invité una taza de café que ella cambio por un té de frutos rojos, la siguiente taza la invitó ella pero en mi caso fue un cortado largo de la casa.

A una bebida le siguieron más, cada vez turnándonos la responsabilidad. Cada que el líquido se vaciaba, Lalisa ordenaba otro diferente para ambas luego de asegurarse de que no me molestaba beber otra cosa.

Íbamos tomando nuestras elecciones con calma, sin importar que se enfriaran luego, ninguna parecía externar mucha prisa, ni por terminar nuestra conversación ni por terminar rápido las bebidas.

Claro, que hubo varios descansos para ir corriendo al baño.

Un tema llevó al otro, y ese a otro, y a otro y a otro, todos agarrados de la mano con las horas hasta que viré mi rostro de casualidad hacia las ventanas, por primera vez dignándome a ponerle atención a nuestro alrededor, rompiendo la burbuja que habíamos creado cuidadosamente para no dejar escapar ni un solo dato la una de la otra.

Ya no había fuerte sol, sino tenue naranja que se teñía de morado entre más minutos pasaban.

¿Tanto tiempo habíamos estado conversando?

Al parecer igual yo me quedé mucho tiempo admirando el exterior pues quien rompió el silencio fue ella.

—Creo que se nos hizo un poco tarde —habló entre risas.

—Ya son las 18:57 P.M —repliqué mirando el reloj en mi muñeca izquierda.

—Tal vez... ¿Deberíamos irnos? —dijo con tono amargo.

Podría ser que ella quisiera abandonar nuestra cómoda conversación tanto como yo, lo que resultaba en nulas ganas.

—Te llevo —dije con seguridad sacada del país de nunca jamás.

—¿Cómo? —dudó al contrario de mi, con seguridad sacada del subsuelo.

—Vivimos en el mismo lugar después de todo, no me cuesta nada llevarte.

—No es necesario, de verdad.

—Quiero hacerlo ¿Está mal eso?

Se quedó callada meditándolo un rato con la cabeza agachada. Mordió su labio inferior en el acto más desinteresado hasta que otra vez hicimos contacto visual.

Si me rechazaba de nuevo lo entendería completamente, éramos prácticamente desconocidas, ella acababa de llegar al país hacia mas o menos un mes, donde me expresó habérsele complicado la cuestión social, deduje desde la obviedad, no por el idioma, ya que Lisa parecía tener una pronunciación casi perfecta, sino por la desconfianza de que algo fuera a sucederle al ser de momento, un blanco muy fácil para extorsiones, o robos o secuestros.

Todas eran opciones muy extremas pero ella debía de estar alerta.

Sin embargo, entre toda nuestra conversación noté que bajó la guardia cuando dijo "Mi casa", no estaba aquí con ningún familiar ni de visita, estaba por una decisión radical de motivos desconocidos. El comentario que me dio la verdad de su estatus, realmente pasaba desapercibido para cualquiera, incluso para el mas hábil, pues no se trataba del punto central de nuestra conversación y ella era muy expresiva, te distraía con su lenguaje corporal.

Tuvo la suerte, de toparse primero conmigo que con alguien mas... no, con menos buenas intenciones.

Igual, yo no diría absolutamente nada hasta que no me lo confesara ella misma.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con sonrisa derrotada —¿Podrías dividir la cuenta a la mitad, por favor? —le pidió a la barista que nos atendió durante todas esas horas.

Sonreí, sonreí como hacía años que no lo hacía solo por el hecho de ver cómo está gran mujer, se ponía tímida de repente ante una oferta tan mundana como la que acababa de hacerle.

Descubrimos pocas cosas en nuestra conversación tendida de hacía un rato. Solo que ella era una artista en toda la extensión de la palabra, desde pequeña su educación fue artística, en academias, conservatorios, presentaciones, era alguien a donde fuera que llegase, cantando, bailando, tocando algún instrumento -de los que recordaba ella tocaba desde siempre eran la guitarra y la flauta- aquello, la llevó a presentarse en varios lugares, a ser alguien requerida.

Lalisa, dijo que cuando finalmente iba a firmar con una disquera, las cosas salieron tan mal que se sintió agobiada y terminó huyendo hasta este lado del mundo.

Sentía, que había algo más detrás, así que no lo tomé como el motivo principal.

Me sorprendí que alguien diera un paso tan grande como cambiarse de país, pero tampoco tenía todo el derecho ya que recurrí al mismo método.

Yo, por mi parte, sin muchas ganas de decirle los verdaderos motivos de mi estancia aquí, me remetí a contarle detalles vagos sobre el tiempo que trabajé en Robert's, las incontables anécdotas que la hicieron reír calmaron mi corazón aún más provocando que no pudiera dejar de intentar provocar ese sonido. Terminé diciéndole que gracias al sueldo acabé siendo secretaria.

Lalisa, no interrogó más allá al parecer pensando similar a mi en no empujar cosas de las que no estábamos listas para hablar.

Seguíamos siendo desconocidas después de todo.

El anochecer estaba refrescando muy rápido, la brisa helada chocó contra mi cuerpo al primer paso que di fuera de Robert's, tuve que abrazarme a mi misma unos segundos, acariciando mis brazos con las palmas de mis manos, creando la suficiente fricción para hacer pasar la sensación, tenía mi abrigo dentro del auto así que me apresuré a caminar hacia el sin esperar precisamente a Lalisa, quien cuando volteé de reojo estaba subiendo el cierre de su chamarra.

—Wow —dijo con los ojos bien abiertos cuando vio que abría la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —interrogué con curiosidad al ladear mi cabeza, ella solo estaba ahí parada, escaneando la carrocería pintada de rojo brillante.

—Yo... uh... No te veías una mujer que tuviera esta clase de auto —dijo apenada con un adorable rosa adorando sus mejillas.

La verdad es que no la culpaba en absoluto, que una mujer poseyese un Renault 12 de los últimos años de producción era extraño, más extraño aún era que el auto se viera tan cuidado. Me gustaba ponerle empeño a mis cosas, no descuidarlas ni maltratarlas.

—Connor es una belleza ¿No lo crees? —dije con una sonrisa tocando el techo del auto para darle unas caricias.

—¿Connor? —cuestionó tomando la iniciativa al jalar la cerradura plateada de la puerta para entrar al interior de mi auto, la piel de los asientos era grisácea.

Y podía presumir que el aroma del interior era uno muy agradable a limón que no te picaba en la nariz como la mayoría.

—Así se llama mi auto, es como mi fiel compañero —aclaré al imitar sus acciones.

Antes de encender la marcha, me estiré un poco para tomar mi abrigo de los asientos traseros, colocándomelo con mucha calma observando discreta los ojos de Lalisa, los cuales viajaban a cada rincón del tablero con un poco de admiración quería suponer, pues parecía realmente atenta.

Metí la llave girándola con calma, el sonido del motor inundó mis oídos y pronto todos los ruidos del exterior se vieron ahogados por la constante marcha del auto encendiendo. Pocos segundos que me transportaron a la primera vez que yo me subí a Connor, no como conductora, sino como pasajera, estaba destrozada en todos los sentidos posibles pero aquí dentro, logré aislarme de mis problemas por unas gratas horas.

—Yo... Me mareo fácilmente ¿Crees que pueda bajar un poco la ventana? —preguntó de nuevo con ese tono tímido, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza colocando primera velocidad y revisando mis espejos antes de salir a la avenida.

—¿En que parte del pueblo vives?

—Justo en la colina al final —contesté con las manos firmes en el volante y ojos fijos al frente.

—¡No puede ser!

—Te lo juro —aseguré no muy certera de como tomar su comentario.

—Siempre creí que ahí viviría una anciana bruja o algo así. La casa se ve muy antigua pero bien cuidada, casi sacada de cuento de hadas —explicó aún estupefacta por el dato.

—Que decepción te haz de haber llevado ahora que sabes que no vive ninguna bruja anciana sino, una mujer joven, soltera —aseveré con falso tono de lastima —... aunque tal vez soy medio bruja eso sí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde viré mi rostro para mirar la expresión de incredulidad de Lalisa. Solté una pequeña risa burlona.

—Que buena broma —habló con falsa seguridad.

—No era una broma —corregí tomando el camino lateral que nos llevaría directo a nuestro vecindario.

—Entonces... ¿Algún día me enseñarás tus trucos de magia?

—Tal vez.

El viaje de regreso fue tan tranquilo y tan fluido como nuestro tiempo en la cafetería. Hacía muchos años, de nuevo, que no intercambiaba tantas palabras con alguien, ni siquiera con Taehyung, mira que con él salíamos a comer en nuestro descanso una vez a la semana. Nadie en la oficina realmente se interesaba tanto por mi, los demás solo me invitaban y se iban cuando los rechazaba.

Por mi casa claro que hablaba con algunos vecinos, los señores dueños de las tiendas a las que iba con regularidad, las señoras que ayudaba algunas veces a llevar sus compras o regar sus jardines, pero todo aquello era superficial e incluso tal vez pudiera asegurar que muchos me mentían con su amabilidad.

Mis amigos de la universidad, estaban igual de ocupados con sus trabajos, así que de vez en cuando solamente salíamos a una noche de copas en algún club de la ciudad y terminábamos en la madrugada comiendo en puestos de comida rápida, pero tampoco era actividad muy constante, todos trabajábamos en puntos muy alejados de la ciudad, por lo que eran pocas las veces que nos veíamos con calma.

Así que era por ello es que esto se sentía diferente de alguna manera.

Si ponías la suficiente atención, podría ser que sintieras como las llantas rodaban con un ritmo parcial sobre el asfalto. Las luces se reflejaban en las ventanas de mi auto pasando efímeras al crear un espectáculo reflexivo entre más postes de luz o farolas de otros carros se deslizaban.

Poco a poco, el ruido de la megalópolis fue dejado atrás solo reemplazado por los sonidos naturales del auto o de nuestras ropas moviéndose.

La esencia del perfume de Lalisa, llegó a mis fosas nasales, me atrevería a asegurar que era _"La Femme"_ de Prada, ese mismo perfume lo ocupé durante muchos años... Él... su nombre se había hecho uno con el tiempo. Siempre me compraba la botella cada cumpleaños mío, era su favorito y fue el mío hasta que todo desapareció.

El aroma no me transportó a momentos del pasado, solo me recordó la sensación de satisfacción que sentía cada vez que _La Femme_ , impactaba contra mi piel.

Me sumergí en un estado pasivo donde nada podía ganar mi atención, dejé de lado el hecho de qué tal vez tanto silencio se hubiera puesto incómodo para Lalisa, dejé de lado la impresión que pude haber dado en estos minutos, dejé de lado parte de mi ser para permanecer con la mente en blanco antes de que esas dagas con veneno quisieran impactar contra mi corazón, podía sentirlas acercándose a momentos pacientes, esperando el instante donde más me encontrase abajo para rematarme.

Finalmente llegamos a mi calle, no me molesté en preguntarle donde vivía ella exactamente.

—Vivo en esa casa blanca de la esquina —Me anunció Lalisa. Mi mirada se fue de inmediato al lugar indicado y dejé que el volante se resbalase entre mis dedos para orillarme en el sitio.

—Bienvenida seas a este pueblo de viejitos —dije para aligerar el ambiente mientras apagaba el auto.

—Entonces tal vez sea el mejor pueblo de viejitos —agregó la castaña frente a mi antes de mirarme —¿No quieres pasar un rato? —ofreció luego de morderse el labio inferior, supongo que era un hábito que tenía el evaluar la situación.

—Muchas gracias pero ya tengo que irme, mañana será un día más pesado y tengo trabajo que adelantar —le confesé sin arrancar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Oh, claro... ¿Nos vemos luego?

—Nos vemos luego —confirmé y Lalisa, salió de Connor, caminando mientras se abrazaba del estómago.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, se volvió a despedir con la mano y entró, solo así seguí avanzando un par de cuadras más adelante hasta visualizar mi casa en la colina.

La verdad, le mentí a Lalisa, no iba a hacer trabajo extra, solo quería estar sola, además se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía una regla de oro: No permanecer despierta hasta después de las 00:00 A.M, ya que a esa hora comenzaban a cazarme los malos pensamientos por lo que era mejor evitarlos a toda cosa.

Mis sábanas, eran de satén rosa, siempre amé mis sábanas.

La sensación de la suave tela que me relajaba, tomando mis inseguridades y transformándolas en comodidades.

Segundos antes de quedarme dormida, me pregunté si tal vez el cabello de Lalisa, se sintiera tan suave como mis sábanas de satén.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando comencé a escribir esto, fue para curarme a mi misma, no para crear una obra maestra fríamente calculada para ser espectacular. Este fic, tiene todo mi corazón y alma en oraciones experimentales que ocupo, para liberar un poco de la presión que siento algunas veces y de mi necesidad de tener algo de Lisoo también.
> 
> Nos vemos luego.
> 
> xx, su escritora.


End file.
